Star vs the Forces of Highland Valley
by Nsrailfan8114
Summary: When Star and Marco comes to Highland Valley, All Hell broke loose. Brittney makes a Deal with Dave, Larry and Cruz. One got shot and Only Nicholas has to save Star and Marco


It was a normal Day in Highland Valley. An Important town in Western Pennsylvania where NS runs god who knows how many trains run here. Will and Jordan were taking a manifest to the bottom station until something strange happens. A Portal opened up on the mountain and Two Unfamiliar Teenagers came out.

Will: Jordan, Trespassers at 3:00.

Jordan: It's 5PM you idiot.

Will and Jordan stopped Just in time.

Will: Excuse me, who are you?

The Girl: I am a Magical Princess from another Dimension.

Jordan: She is really Retarded.

The Boy: Hey, back off of my friend Star.

Will: See Jordan, this is what you caused right now! I am so sorry you two, I am Will. The bumbling Buffoon behind me is Jordan.

Jordan: Go away, you two are Whores.

Star: Wow, Jordan is sure rude.

Will: Yeah I know. We had to deal with him for about 30 years.

The Boy. I name is Marco Diaz, Safe Kid.

Jordan: Hey Safe Kid, you want to rebuild me with a Crescent Cab.

Marco was furious at Jordan that he karate chopped Jordan.

Jordan: Ouch. that hurts.

Will: HA, Serves you right Jordumb. Anyway, may I give you a ride down the Mountain.

Soon Will and Jordan took Star and Marco to Highland Valley.

When they arrive, Star came out to meet the Engines at the Roundhouse.

Star: Oh My Warnicorns, these engines look cute.

The NS SD40-2 Whose number is 3421 was blushing.

3421: Thanks. The names Nicholas and you must have met my friend Will.

Will: There names are Star and Marco.

Lily: Wow, these names are so cute, especially the girls name.

Shawn: I agree with you Lily. How about you Josiah?

Josiah: Nice, but nothing compares to my Girlfriend Samantha.

Cameron: Ugh, what is going on. I was sleeping.

Lillim: There are Guests here Camera.  
Cameron: Oh, uh. Hi and good night.

Nicholas: Cameron, Wake Up. It's wake up time.

Star laughed as Cameron was wakened.

Star: Wakey Wakey Camey Whamey.

Lily: Nice idea uh. Are you Star or Marco.

Star: Star is my name Lily.

Lily: Got that.

Mr Edwards came in, he was ready to assign the engines.

Wesley Edwards ( ): All right, It's time for work. Lily, I need you to take the Highland Flyer.

Lily: Cool. I am getting to it right now.

Wesley: Nicholas and Cameron, I need you to take a Coil Train to Altoona.

Cameron: I am too tired to work.

Star: Ok, SUPER COFFEE CANDY BLAST

The blast hits Cameron and he woke up for the first time ever.

Cameron: I want to sleep now, but Slutt here made me stay up.

Star was furious at Cameron.

Wesley: Cameron, the surprise guests should get you up already and be nice. Anyway, Jordan and Will, Take these two guests somewhere.

Will: Ok Sir.

Shawn: Bye Star and Marco.

Josiah: We will miss you.

Lillim: I am sure am going to miss you guys.

Star and Marco wanted to head back to Mewni, but they decided to stay in Highland Valley for one more day.

Dave and Larry was at Highland Valley when Star and Marco was sleeping in Wills Cab.

Dave: Ugh, It's the two assholes who destroyed a Bus.

Larry: I know right. Lets gets someone.

Soon Dave, Larry and Cruz were at Industrial Wasteland discussing the plan.

Dave: Cruz, you are heading to California?  
Cruz: Yes. Why are you asking that?  
Larry: We need to take care of Starco.

Cruz: I know the Girl.

Cruz then went to Echo Creek to meet Brittney.

Brittney: Ok, may I suck your coupling for $50?  
Cruz: Sure, but can you help me eliminate Star and Marco.

Brittney: I accept it.

Cruz: Here's your $100.

Brittney was excited. She wanted to destroy Star since she destroyed her party.

Brittney illegally rode in Cruz's Cab as Cruz begins to Hire Mike and KCS Marie.

Mike: What do you want?! Can't you see that I am busy trying to hook up with KCS Marie.

KCS Marie: Yeah. What do you want?  
Cruz discusses his plan to Moronie and Mike. They enjoy it.

Moronie: Ok. Vamanos.

Mike: Stop it Marie! You remind me of Dora, who I once had to work with and made me ran late!

Moronie: Sorry Mike.

Cruz: Then let's go. We got to kill those two assholes.

Cruz, Mike and Moronie arrived at Highland Valley when Star and Marco are talking to Ben, Timothy and Zach.

Star: Then, I destroyed her bus and she got fat.

Ben: That was so funny, Star.

Marco: The Next day, Jeremy was cheating in World of Tanks till he got busted.

Timothy: HA. In your Face Jeremy. You deserve it.

Zach: Yeah.

Marco: Uh Star, isn't those characters suspicious.

Star: Oh no. It's Britney.

Britney: Can it, Star Slutterface.

Britney then grabbed a Gun and shot Star.

Ben: OH MY GOD! SHE KILLED STAR!

Timothy: You bastard!

Mr. Edwards came in the Yard just in time. He was worried.

Wesley: Did I hear a gunshot here?  
Ben: Yes. Star was shot by Britney.

Cruz: Britney, we are screwed.

Wesley: STOP RIGHT THERE CRUZ, MIKE AND MORONIE!  
Mike: Shit, I can't survive Train Jail

Moronie: Britney, it was your fault. Now, we are gonna get caught.

Nicholas arrived to the scene.

Nicholas: I will get you to the hospital quick. Will, Shawn and Josiah. Block them off. They can't escape before the cops come. Top Hat?

Top Hat: Yes?

Nicholas: Make sure that the other engines know about this. It's a crime scene.

Top Hat: How Thrilling.

Nicholas then came to an Hospital worried.

Marco: Come on Star. You are safe with me.

Nicholas: Oh No. Hopes she is ok.

Many hours pass by as Nicholas watched the situation unfold.

Doctor: I got good news and bad news.

The good news is that Star Butterfly is alive. The bad news that Star is. Is. Is, Is.

Nicholas: What?

Doctor: She has a serious gunshot wound. She needs assistance from someone.

Nicholas came back to Highland Valley relieved that she is alive. Do not cross lines came over part of the main line.

Will: Is she ok?

Nicholas: Yes. She and Marco are with me now.

Star: Is the shooter busted.

Cop: Well, The suspect Britney Wong is in Ohio in prison. We took care of the Engines who helped with the assassin as well.

At Industrial Wasteland, Mr. Dunn spoke to Dave, Larry, Mike, Moronie and Cruz very angry.

Mr. Dunn: I am very angry with you all. You are lucky that she did not die. Otherwise you will be in Storage for a long time. Dave and Larry, as your punishment. You are doing slow Manifests.  
Dave: What? Oh Come on.

Larry: This is worse than the time we took over NS.

Mr. Dunn: Cruz. I also am telling Mr Machich to send you to CN for a week. Also you are forced to Watch all of Johnny Test for the rest of the month.

Cruz: What, NOOOOOOO! I HATE JOHNNY TEST!

Mr. Dunn: Moronie, I am also telling KCS to send you to Mexico as Donald Trump is building a Wall and you will help him build the Wall.

Moronie: NOOOOOO! I HATE TRUMP! HE SUCKS!

Mr. Dunn: Hopefully, you will learn your lessons for this.

Dave: This is going to suck.

Larry: I am sure am going to shoot Britney.

A Few days later, Star and Marco are ready to leave Highland Valley for Mewni.

Nicholas: Wait, before you leave. We got a gift.

Nicholas gave them some NS Coffee mugs.

Nicholas: This is a Good luck symbol. Enjoy it.

Star: Thanks guys. Here is a new wand that I made.

Nicholas: Thanks Star. Good Luck.

Star and Marco left for Mewni as the Engines "Waved" goodbye.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
